mutant_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbes March
Forbes William March was born May 12, 1973 in Bristol, England and raised in Halifax, Nova Scotia. His father, Dr. Peter March, is a columnist-philosopher, and his mother Janette is an English and music teacher. His nationality is Scottish. Following in his parent's academic footsteps, March enrolled in the pre-med program at McGill University in Montreal, but left after a year to explore his artistic interests. Following his heart instead of his head, his attentions took him to Vancouver where he held many jobs to pay the bills, one being a door-to-door watch salesman. It was selling watches that led Mr. March to his first break. Instead of showing Forbes the door when he entered with his watch case, the Charles Stuart modeling agency signed him in their acting division. Forbes landed the first role he auditioned for in a national campaign for Kennar Toys. Soon after, he won a recurring role in the popular Canadian television series, Northwood. When the show was canceled after the next season, March traveled to Milan, fell in love with the city and stayed for three-and-a-half years. March has graced runways, billboards and the pages of magazines in ad campaigns for Tommy Hilfiger, Giorgio Armani, Nautica, Calugi & Gianelli, Missoni, Esprit, Xes, and Parfums Caron. Forbes is presently featured in the Malboro Classic ads, which appear mainly in French, English, and Italian magazines through Europe. March moved to New York where he was granted a full scholarship at the prestigious Lee Strasburg Institute in 1998. Shortly after, in 1999, he landed the well-loved role of Scott Chandler on the long-running ABC daytime drama All My Children. His daughter was born that same year. March received a Best Supporting Actor nomination at the Method Fest Film Festival in Pasadena, CA for his portrayal of Jay in the award-winning film Way off Broadway. He also appeared in the teen horror film, Campfire Stories, in which he starred with The Sopranos' Jamie-Lynn Sigler. He left AMC in 2000, and the following year, he headed to Toronto to play a leading role, Jesse Kilmartin, in the sci-fi drama Mutant X. When the show ended in 2003, March headed to L.A. before returning to New York in 2005 to play Nash Brennan on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live. A true world traveler, he has lived and worked in Europe, Asia, South America, Canada and the United States. An avid reader, he is also proficient in Italian, piano, violin, French horn, guitar, and voice. He loves all outdoor sports including canoeing, hiking and snow skiing. Forbes currently lives in Hoboken, New Jersey with his wife, Vanessa Sergio, daughter Marina (born 1999) and son Peter Forbes William (born September 29th, 2006). ''Filmography '' As The World Turns (2009) .... Professor Mason Jarvis Wired City (2008) .... Jeremy One Life to Live TV Series (2005-08) .... Nash Brennan The Manhattanites (2007) .... Matt Malone Undone (2006) The Tony Danza Show TV Episode #2.109 (2006) .... Himself The 33rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards (2006) .... Presenter CSI: Crime Scene Investigation TV Episode - "Unbearable" (2005) .... Brad Himmel Dirty Love (2005) .... Mr. Hot Bacon Doc TV Episode - "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire" (2004) .... Dylan Sinclair Mutant X TV Series (2001-2004) .... Jesse Kilmartin Campfire Stories (2001) .... Kyle Way Off Broadway (2001) .... Jay The 27th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards (2000) .... Himself All My Children TV Series (1999-2000) .... Scott Parker Chandler #4 Dangerous Indiscretion (1994) .... Guy in Commercial Northwood TV Series (1991) .... Brendan